


||Trick or treat||

by catsattherainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: Halloween is nearing and Sirius is stressed out about something.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	||Trick or treat||

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's weird that I'm putting up a Halloween one-shot in February but I wrote this a while ago well in October and I liked this one-shot a lot for some reason so I decided that I might as well put this all comments are appreciated as in please tell me that you like my shitty works because that's the only thing that motivates me to write

Sirius simply adored the idea of Halloween. He used to dress up every tear and go trick or treating anywhere and everywhere he could go. Every year, he and James would do cute couple costumes and go together. They'd drag Peter and Remus along to join the fun and festivities. Remus being a big chocolate lover, would hesitate at first but then end up having the most chocolates. But, this year was different. James was going out with Lily so he wasn't available and Sirius thought about asking Pete but he knew, that Peter had zero style so that wouldn't work either. He could go with _his boyfriend_ but then he remembered how much Remus hated dressing up for stuff so he dismissed that thought too. He had to fly solo then he thought glumly. 

_******* _

**"Hey Pads, you know that you have to write that essay and not just think about Halloween right?"** Remus asked his boyfriend breaking him out of his revive. He knew that Sirius was thinking about Halloween. It was nearing and Sirius loved it. He knew that Sirius had no one to dress up with him and that was stressing him out. Remus had grudgingly decided that he would go with him because well what wouldn't he do to make Sirius smile. Ugh, he had turned into a lovesick fool he thought. That night after they had abandoned the notion of doing the ridiculous astronomy homework, they were planning their next plans on the Slytherins but Sirius was distracted. He hated them and yet he couldn't have seemed to focus. They came up with a plan regardless. Later at night when they all were preparing for sleep, Remus climbed in Sirius's bed while he was brushing. Sirius came out and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He went and laid down beside him snuggling into him. Remus stroked his grey hair and sighed. " **I was thinking, and I decided that I wanted to go as a couple with you this year,"** He said softly into Sirius's hair. Sirius turned in his arms to look at him and asked, **"Really? you'd do that?"** **"Oh, I'd do anything for you"** Remus replied and Sirius beamed up at him. **"Now, let me sleep,"** He said and closed his eyes. 

_******* _

On the day of Halloween, the cute couple really said fuck gender roles and went as Velma and Daphne from the scooby doo cartoon and Remus had to admit that he had a lot more fun than he had imagined and that Sirius made a really hot Daphne Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it was really small. Thank you for reading it. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
